The present invention relates to novel aminofunctional polysiloxanes, emulsions thereof, and to methods for using such emulsions in the treatment of textiles. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with emulsions of trialkylsiloxy terminated polysiloxanes having at least one amino or substituted amino group linked to one or more trifunctional siloxy units through an alkylene bridge. Such compositions are particularly useful for imparting improved hand to textile fabrics.
It is known to treat textile fibers, especially cellulosic and synthetic fibers, with organopolysiloxanes to impart properties such as water repellency. It is also known to treat textile fabric with aminofunctional silicone fluids to confer desirable properties such as "hand" to the fabric. Generally, the aminofunctional silicone fluids are terminated with reactive groups such as hydroxyl or alkoxyl. Kalinowski, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,592, teaches treating synthetic textiles with triorganosiloxy endblocked polydiorganosiloxanes (i.e. non-reactive terminal groups) having amino or substituted amino groups attached through an alkylene bridge to monofunctional and/or difunctional siloxy units. Kalinowski also teaches that trace amounts of other siloxane units in the aminofunctional silicone, such as SiO.sub.2 and RSiO.sub.1.5, which are normally present as impurities in commercial polydiorganosiloxanes may be present. Preferably, however, there are no SiO.sub.2 or RSiO.sub.1.5 units therein.
The composition of Kalinowski that is applied to the textile may consist solely of the aminofunctional silicone or it may be a liquid composition prepared by dissolving, dispersing, or emulsifying the aminofunctional silicone fluid in a suitable medium such as an organic liquid or water. An advantage of such triorganosiloxy terminated aminofunctional silicone fluids is that they permit the artisan to utilize the silicone fluid in the presence of reactive organic finishes without undesirable reactions between the silicone fluid and organic finishing compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,950 to Jex et al. discloses polysiloxanes with reactive terminal groups having siloxy units of the formula H.sub.2 NCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SiO.sub.1.5 and R.sub.n SiO.sub.(4-n)/2, where R is selected from alkyl and aryl radicals and n has an average value of from 1 to 3 inclusive. Such compositions are said to be useful as sizes for fibrous glass materials employed in combination with thermosetting resins. In addition, such polymers are said to be useful in the production of oils and resins suitable for use as lubricants and molding compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,815 to Pike et al. describes copolymeric aminoalkylpolysiloxanes employed as starting materials which contain both ##STR1## structural units, where R is an alkyl or aryl radical, R' is an alkyl or aryl radical, a is an interger of at least 3, b is an integer from 0 to 2 inclusive, and e is an integer from 0 to 2 inclusive. Consideration of the method for preparing such compositions makes clear that the terminal groups will be reactive groups such as hyroxyl or alkoxyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,424 to Brown also discloses polyaminoalkyl substituted organopolysiloxanes having reactive terminal groups and aminoalkyl moieties bonded to difunctional and/or trifunctional siloxy units through an alkylene bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,269 to Martin provides a novel method for preparing known aminofunctional organopolysiloxanes. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the resultant aminofunctional silicone compositions also contain reactive terminal groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,346 to Seiler et al. describes a method for making beta-aminosiloxanes having repeating structural units of the formula ##STR2## where R is an aliphatic radical of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a is 0 or 1, and n is an integer greater than 2. Consideration of the specification discloses that the beta-aminosiloxanes contain terminal alkoxyl radicals.